moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Jax-Ur
Jax-Ur is a villainous character from Superman: The Animated Series. He was the former general of Krypton's military whose desire for power led to him staging a coup against the planet's ruling council. His takeover attempt failed and Jax-Ur was exiled to the Phantom Zone along with his subordinate and lover Mala. He was voiced by Ron Perlman. History Some years before Krypton's destruction, General Jax-Ur led a rebellion against the planet's ruling council. His plans were thwarted, however, by one of Krypton's leading scientists: Jor-El. As punishment for his crimes, Jax-Ur was sentenced to eternal exile in the alternate dimension known as the Phantom Zone where Krypton's most dangerous criminals were imprisoned. Decades later, Jax-Ur's second-in-command Mala was released from the Phantom Zone by Superman, who had discovered a Phantom Zone Projector hidden in a compartment in the rocket that had brought him to Earth. After gaining Superman's trust and stealing the projector, Mala released Jax-Ur from the Phantom Zone as well. Finding that they possessed incredible new powers under the light of Earth's yellow sun, Jax-Ur and Mala began plotting to conquer the planet. Jax-Ur and Mala kidnap Lois Lane to lure Superman into a trap, but the hero confronts the pair in his Anti-Kryptonite Suit and brings a chunk of kryptonite with him, exposing the Kryptonian criminals to its radiation. Jax-Ur keeps a safe distance, however, and uses the Phantom Zone Projector to send Superman to the Phantom Zone. To ensure Superman never returns, Jax-Ur destroys the projector. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Lois watches a report on disasters caused by the Kryptonian renegades. Professor Hamilton asks her if Superman's suit was intact when she last saw it, and explains that it was treated with a traceable energy signature. Using the trace, Hamilton manages to bring Superman back. With Lois, they inspect the remains of the destroyed projector, and Superman retrieves the dimension-specific crystal they need. At the U.N. Security Council, the decision has been made to surrender the planet to Jax-Ur and Mala. Superman intervenes before the treaty can be signed. Again Superman does battle, this time with both Jax-Ur and Mala. The team proves to be more than a match for Superman and nearly kill him. However, Superman prolongs their battle and then feigns an escape attempt. The pair gives chase but are lured into a trap: Lois and Hamilton use the completed projector to send them back to the Phantom Zone. Death In the Season 3 episode "Absolute Power", Jax-Ur and Mala are freed from the Phantom Zone by an anomalous rift between dimensions and are ejected into a distant part of the galaxy. They are rescued by an alien vessel and brought back to their saviours' home planet. Having regained their powers, the pair swiftly conquer the alien world and become its rulers. Using the alien world's resources, Jax-Ur begins building an armada with which to invade Earth and take revenge on Superman. After a group of aliens try to flee from the planet, their ship is caught in the gravitational pull of a black hole. Superman manages to save the ship and tows it back to their planet, but the aliens are frightened by his powers and Superman soon discovers why when he faces Jax-Ur and Mala once again. Jax-Ur explains that the planet was in a state of anarchy before he and Mala arrived and that they managed to bring order to the world, arguing that Superman has no jurisdiction there and should leave. Superman initially agrees, but later meets Cetea, a member of the aliens' underground resistance, who shows him that Jax-Ur is preparing them for war. Superman and Cetea are captured by Jax-Ur who then takes them to the black hole where they had first met aboard his flagship. The ship suddenly starts to shake, and a soldier, Alterus, arrives. He explains that the ship hit a gravity anomaly, and the navigation system has been damaged. Jax-Ur and Mala go to investigate, but find that it was a lie. However, the distraction was enough to allow Alterus and Cetea to escape in a pod. Superman confronts Jax-Ur and Mala, and destroys the ship's controls so that it gets caught in the gravity of the black hole and is pulled closer. The ship tears, releasing all the air, but Jax-Ur gives Mala a breathing mask. Superman, who doesn't have one, is at a disadvantage, and the pair decide to leave him. However, Superman finds an escape pod, which Jax-Ur and Mala try to take from him. Unfortunately, the ship hits the pod, sending Jax-Ur and Mala careening towards the black hole. Superman enters the pod, and watches as the two evil Kryptonians are sucked into the black hole. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Animated Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Superman: The Animated Series Category:Died In Battle Category:Died in Space Category:Death by Space Anomaly Category:Exotic Death